


[Podfic] Yesterday and Yesterday

by graycalls



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation, ambiguous WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycalls/pseuds/graycalls
Summary: It is more than an echo, more than the Echo, what you see when you look at him.[FULL SHB SPOILERS]





	[Podfic] Yesterday and Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yesterday and Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744159) by [Starcrossedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrossedsky/pseuds/Starcrossedsky). 



**Length** : 11:35  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dpzydhkh04ssx5/Yesterday.mp3?dl=0)

 **Reader's notes** : one year, two jobs, one exploded computer, one broken mike, and a breakup later, i return 


End file.
